Games such as, for example, board games are often played by families, groups of friends, and the like, for the purpose of entertainment. Because numerous players are often simultaneously involved in these games, each player is typically given their own individual and exclusive opportunity or amount of time in which to take a “turn” or make a “move” (i.e., actively participate in the game). Depending on the particular game, the order of turns or moves takes place in either a sequential or random fashion.
Unfortunately, in those games that use a sequential order of game play, the need to keep track of which player has the current turn can be a distraction. Instead of enjoying the game, one or more of the players is forced to monitor the order of game play. If that player is not diligent in their duty and/or fails to continuously advise the other players as to the present order of game play, the question “Whose turn is it?” is likely to be frequently and undesirably asked throughout the course of the game.
In addition, in those games that suggest a sequential order of play, the lack of randomness or deviation from the scheduled order of turns can, after some time, cause the players to lose interest in the game. The game may simply become too monotonous after an extended period of time or after having been played too many times in a row. As a result, the players may decide not to continue with an existing game or decide not to start a new game after the previous game has concluded.
In contrast to games with a sequential order of play, other games rely upon a random order of turns or moves to generate excitement during game play. During such games, the order of game play is often decided entirely by chance (e.g., by a roll of one or more dice, by a spin of a wheel, etc.). Because the order of turns is so unpredictable, players are left guessing, forced to make a variety of tough decisions, thrown into wild or odd predicaments, and the like. To maximize such results and the entertainment provided by the game, the generation of a random order of turns is encouraged.
Unfortunately, in at least a few of the games that rely on methods of randomly deciding turns, the game can become unfair should one player end up with a disproportionate number of turns in a given time period. The inequity of awarding turns in such a random fashion or manner can be unpalatable to those players who enjoy some randomness, but still desire a game that is generally conducted or orchestrated fairly.
Therefore, a device that can selectively choreograph the order of turns for multiple player games would be desirable. The invention provides such a device. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.